


When We First Met

by supremethunder



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: A random encounter with a certain dog-loving and handsome brunette and his dog lead to a number of firsts and adventures for this reserved web designer.Kiba Inuzuka x Reader
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching some episodes of Boruto and was inspired to create this piece. This story takes place several years AFTER the Fourth Shinobi World War, which means there's also an advancement in technology. If you've seen Boruto: The Movie, you already know how advance it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random encounter with a certain dog-loving and handsome brunette and his dog lead to a number of firsts and adventures for this reserved web designer.
> 
> Kiba Inuzuka x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching a few episodes of Boruto and got inspired to write this because Kiba is one of my favorite characters from the Naruto series and he doesn't get enough love. This story takes place several years AFTER the Fourth Shinobi World War, which means there's also an advancement in technology. If you've seen Boruto: The Movie, you already know how advance it is. Like my Peter Parker/poc!Reader series, this story will also be a 10-part series titled "When We First Met"

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

The sound of the mechanical clicks continued as [Name]’s fingers rhythmically typed away at the keyboard on her laptop. Her fingers paused as her eyes peered over the error message the blinked on her computer screen. She chewed on her lip in frustration before she sighed in exasperation.

“Why isn’t this code working?” [Name] questioned aloud. “At this rate, I’m never going to get this web page debugged and up and running.”

With the rapid increase in technology over the last several years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, there was also a rapid increase in technical issues. This was one part of [Name]’s job that she disliked resolving, but as a web designer for the website, Konohagakure.net, debugging codes was part of the job. Since [Name] was tired of being cooped up working in her apartment, she decided to take her work outside for a change and head down to Konoha Park. But the change of scenery proved to be ineffective on her work progress.

Maybe I should go home and call it a day. [Name] saved her work before she closed out her applications on her computer and shut it down. As she began packing away her laptop in her messenger bag, her eyes briefly glossed over the field of the park. It wasn’t until [Name] heard a resounding bark followed by a howl of laughter did she realize she wasn’t alone.

“C’mon, Akamaru!” a male voice shouted. “Try and keep up, boy!”

[Name]’s eyes followed the source of the voice until they landed on a tall figure with dark brown hair that was slicked back with a goatee and sharp black eyes. Walking alongside the man at a steady pace was a large dog with gray fur. Upon first glance, [Name] couldn’t help but marvel at the man’s features. From his toothy grin to the red triangular shaped marks that donned on each cheek. They were features that might appear peculiar to some, but to [Name] they were notable. As if sensing her eyes, he looked over in her direction.

Instead of being met with a look of disdain or confusion, the man’s lips curve upward into a haughty smirk. She could tell by the look in his eyes he knew she had been checking him out. [Name]’s eyes quickly darted off to the side before she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and haul ass out of the park.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random encounter with a certain dog-loving and handsome brunette and his dog lead to a number of firsts and adventures for this reserved web designer.
> 
> Kiba Inuzuka x Reader

Companion. Partner. Buddy.

That’s what [Name] was in the market for. When [Name] lived on her own during her twenties, it was a liberating and exhilarating feeling and experience she’d never forget. Once she reached her early thirties, [Name] had begun to realize if she wasn’t going to be settling down with someone, it was time to start looking for a companion. Preferably one covered with fur, one that would always be happy to see her, and be there to greet here at the door. With her mind made up, [Name] decided to pay a visit to Konoha’s Animal Shelter.

“Hey, nice to see you again,” the man said, flashing a toothy grin. “Did you come here to check out the animals… or did you come here to keep checking me out?”

Although [Name] had expected to see some cute animals at the shelter, she didn’t expect to see a certain brunette and his dog there.

“What? I wasn’t checking you out!” [Name] said with a nervous laugh, ignoring the butterfly sensation in the pit of her stomach.

She was TOTALLY checking him out at the park, and [Name] knew that he knew. But she wasn’t going to give this handsome man the satisfaction; even if she was terrible at lying about it.

“It’s okay,” he reassured, a smirk replacing his grin. “If anything I’m flattered. I can’t say I blame you though.”

“Please, don’t be,” [Name] huffed, her voice laced with irritation toward his conceited remark. “I didn’t come here to check you out. I came here to look for a pet.”

“Okay, okay,” he held up his hands in mock surrender. As much as Kiba enjoyed getting a rise out of others by teasing them, he knew when to stop. Most of the time. “What kind of pet are you looking for today?”

“Uh…well, actually I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I thought I’d have that figured out once I came here and took a look around first.”

“Well then, feel free to look around as much as you like. If you need any help or have questions, my name’s Kiba.”

“Okay.” [Name] nodded in reply. “Thanks, Kiba.”

“Don't mention it,” Kiba said. “Oh yeah, this might sound biased considering I’ve got a dog of my own. If you’re looking for a friend that’s as loyal and friendly as they come, a dog is your best bet. Plus, you can’t go wrong with man’s best friend.”

Little did [Name] know, the dog she later adopted from the shelter wouldn’t be the only new friend she would be making.


	3. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random encounter with a certain dog-loving and handsome brunette and his dog lead to a number of firsts and adventures for this reserved web designer.
> 
> Kiba Inuzuka x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this part up months back, but forgot to post it here. Enjoy!

[Name]’s eyes flittered back and forth as she surveyed the brand of dog foods in the grocery store, contemplating which brand to buy for her new dog, Hikari. Hikari, who was an Akita breed of dog, had only been with [Name] for about a week and already she had devoured the bag of food she had purchased from the animal shelter.

“Wish I had thought to ask Kiba what brand of dog food to get if they don’t have the brand she’s used to. There’s too many options,” [Name] said aloud.

“Personally, I’d go with the brands that don’t have all that artificial stuff, fillers, or byproducts. So, that rules out about more than half the brands you’re looking at now.” A familiar male voice spoke behind her.

[Name] looked over her shoulder to find none other than Kiba standing behind her. She turned to face the ninken-user and placed a hand on her hip.

“Oh, hey, Kiba. You here to check me out now?” (Name) asked with a teasing smile.

“Yeah, I was actually.” Kiba leaned against one of the shelves, looking her up and down with a smirk that exposed his canines on the side of his mouth. “And I gotta say, I like what I see, [Name].”

[Name] felt her face grow hot feeling Kiba’s eyes on her. For a moment, she couldn’t tell if he was being serious, so she nervously laughed off his remark and turned her body back to the dog food on the shelves.

“You’re hilarious.”

“Anyway, I’m here to do some grocery shopping. Man’s gotta eat, y’know?”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

Kiba picked up a bag of dog food from the shelf next to [Name] and held it in front of her. “Since they’re out of the brand of dog food I recommended to you, here’s one that I know your dog will love. My dog, Akamaru, loves this brand too, so I might be a little biased.”

[Name] took the bag from Kiba’s hand before she placed it in her grocery cart. “Thanks, I’m still pretty new at this so any other tips or advice you can give me for taking care of Hikari would be great.

“Sure, taking care of dogs is my clan’s specialty after all. Don’t hesitate to stop by the shelter if you have any other questions. In fact, I’ll give you my number in case anything else comes up.” Kiba said, grabbing his phone out from his gray parka.

“You sure that’s okay? I wouldn’t want to be bothering with stupid questions about caring for my dog.” [Name] asked.

“Hey, when it comes to taking care of a dog, there ain’t no such thing as a stupid question. Kiba shook his head then gave her a lopsided smile. “Besides, it wouldn’t be a bother. It gives me an excuse to talk to you again.”

[Name]’s jaw went slack for a moment at Kiba’s bold statement before she could gather her thoughts and form a coherent sentence. Or at least try to.

“Oh uh…okay.” [Name] wanted to kick herself for not having a witty comeback or an equally flirty response.

Thankfully, Kiba didn’t seem fazed by her response. In fact, his whole face seemed to light up. The two exchanged numbers before they went their separate ways.

Despite the fact she spent more time on the computer than she did interacting with people, [Name] was glad to know she wasn’t completely socially inept and that she was capable of making new friends. And depending on how their exchanges went, there could be room for something more in the future.


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random encounter with a certain dog-loving and handsome brunette and his dog lead to a number of firsts and adventures for this reserved web designer.
> 
> Kiba Inuzuka x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling inspired after watching a little bit of Boruto again and found myself falling in love with Kiba all over again. <3

Lightning Burger: A popular fast food joint in Konohagakure. It was also a joint (Name) occasionally liked to visit when she was craving junk food. And today she was craving both junk food and some time with Kiba. After exchanging phone numbers, and spending the last few weeks calling him to ask questions on how to properly care for her dog, (Name) finally worked up the nerve to ask Kiba out.

(Name) walked into Lightning Burger before she made a beeline for one of the empty booths and sat down. She glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall to see that she had arrived a few minutes early for her date with Kiba. She opened her purse and pulled out a small portable gaming console.

_Glad I thought to bring this with me._ (Name) switched on her console before she button mashed her way through the credits of the game and opened the save file on her game.

“Whoa! Is that _Mortal Legend?!_” a voice spoke behind (Name).

(Name) turned around to none other than Boruto Uzumaki gaping at the console in her hands. She smiled and nodded in reply. Boruto sat down at the table across from her.

“I take it you’re a fan of this game yourself?” (Name) asked.

“Yeah, it’s the best! I stayed up all night playing it the first day it went out on sale. I love that you can customize your ninja character and rank them up as you defeat other players in battle.”

(Name) laughed and shook her head in amusement at Boruto.

“It’s good to know the game that I helped make is so enjoyable.” (Name) smiled.

Boruto’s eyes widened, taken aback by the fact that he had met someone who worked on a video game he loved so much.

“No way! You worked on this game?” Boruto asked astounded.

“Well to be more specific I helped code the game.”

“That’s so cool! When’s the release date for the sequel? Will you get more customization and ninja tools in the next release? And are you gonna bring back the last villain from the original game in the sequel?” 

“Hang on,” (Name) laughed before she set her console down. “As much as I’d love to answer all your questions, I can’t.”

“Aw, why not?” Boruto’s shoulders slumped in disappointment.

“Because she’s on a date with yours truly.” A new voice joined the conversation.

Boruto looked up to see Kiba standing beside him with his usual fang-toothed smile before he approached (Name) and casually slung an arm over her shoulder. (Name) ignored the blush spread across her cheeks and smiled shyly.

“Fine…” Boruto pouted before he stood up from the booth and made his way to the counter of the restaurant to order his food.

Kiba removed his arm from (Name)’s shoulder, much to her disappointment, and took Boruto’s place and sat down across from her. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.”

“No, it was perfect timing actually. So, you ready to order?” (Name) asked.

“Yeah, are you on the menu?” Kiba said with a smirk.

“Actually no. But there is something else that is on the menu. Me ‘n’ you.” (Name) said with a playful smirk of her own.

Kiba suddenly felt a prickly heat around his ears and his face grow hot at her cheesy pickup line. He laughed, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish fashion. 

“Is that so?”

“Don’t even try to top that. I’ve come prepared this time.”

“All right, all right. I’ll let you have this round.”

**[-]**

After grabbing a bite to eat at Lightning Burger, Kiba and (Name) spent the remainder of their afternoon walking around Konohagakure chatting about their lives. Kiba had learned that (Name) grew up as an only child and originally lived with her parents in Kumogakure who were shinobi that worked for the Raikage while (Name) chose to live the life of a civilian and eventually moved to Konohagakure to get a fresh start and find her own path.

“I could’ve chosen the life of a shinobi and be like my parents, but then I started to think about what really mattered to me and what made me happy.” (Name) said, as she and Kiba walked side by side. “Learning how to code and work with computers was something that brought me joy and watching technology change so rapidly in this village, well, I wanted to be a part of that.”

“I can respect that. Things are definitely a lot more peaceful now than they were back then, so I don’t see anything wrong with choosing a life that strays from that of a shinobi.” Kiba nodded with a solemn look.

“My parents didn’t exactly feel the same way and while they didn’t agree with my decision to leave and do something other than being a kunoichi, they respected it.”

“I’m glad your parents respected your decision even though they didn’t agree. I wish my mom was more like that.” Kiba snorted under his breath.

“What’s she like?”

“Oh man, where do I begin? She’s domineering, loud, and she had this habit of constantly comparing me to Naruto back in the day. Back when he first saved the village, she wouldn’t shut up about him.”

“That bad, huh?” (Name) laughed.

“You have no idea. But enough about my mom. Hope you don’t mind if we make a pit stop by the vet to pick up Akamaru and Akemaru.”

“Not at all.”

“Good,” Kiba gently placed his arm over (Name)’s shoulder for the second time today, closing the gap between their bodies as they walked together. “Hope you don’t mind me doing this either.”

“N-No! It’s…it’s fine. Totally fine.” (Name) said, her voice going up an octave. 

“Heh, looks like I’ve won the second round.”

So much for coming prepared…


	5. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A random encounter with a certain dog-loving and handsome brunette and his dog lead to a number of firsts and adventures for this reserved web designer.
> 
> Kiba Inuzuka x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the day off from work today and I was feeling inspired so I decided to sit down and write this.

“This is perfect! Kiba is gonna love this.”

(Name) hummed a random tuned to herself, the plastic bags clutched in her hands slowly swaying back and forth, keeping in rhythm with her footsteps as she walked out of the grocery store. While she was out buying groceries, (Name) had stumbled upon a gift that she realized she had to get for Kiba to express her gratitude for putting up with her constant phone calls asking for advice about her dog.

Hope he gets a laugh out of this. (Name) briefly glanced down into the grocery bag hanging from her left hand which held the gift she purchased for Kiba.

****

[-]

“Man, I’m beat.” Kiba stretched his arms above his head, stifling a yawn before he walked into his office and slumped down in his revolver chair.

As the Head Animal Care Attendant at Konoha’s Animal Shelter, Kiba was constantly on the move. As rewarding as it was taking care of various animals who would later become pets for loving homes, it could prove to be a daunting task even with help from other employees he hired to evenly distribute the workload. Between preparing food, feeding the animals, cleaning and disinfecting kennel and cages, sweeping and mopping floors, Kiba naturally felt overwhelmed from time to time. Despite feeling dog-tired, when he spotted (Name) walk through the entrance, Kiba suddenly felt the energy return to his body. It was like an excitement switch had been flipped on and it flowed through his veins from his head to his toes.

“Hey, hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.” (Name) said, poking her head through the door to his office.

“Not at all,” Kiba stood up from his chair and pulled the door open for her before he closed it. “What’s goin’ on?”

“I just wanted to stop by to give you something.” (Name) held out a small white box to Kiba.

“What? You didn’t have to get me anything.” Kiba blinked owlishly before accepting the gift.

“I know, but I wanted to. Think of it as a thank you for all your advice and tips you gave me to properly care for Hikari.”

Kiba opened the small cardboard box and found a white coffee mug with a dog painted on the front of it. What was unique about the cup was the dog sticking up two middle fingers and had the words “Fetch This” written below it.

“I know you’re not really a coffee drinker, but I figured this was the best way to say thank you. To be honest, words can’t expresso what you’ve done for me. (Name) said with an impish smile.

Kiba stayed quiet for a moment, admiring the mug in his hands before he started to chuckle until he was laughing uproariously.

“You sure know how to pick a gift, (Name).” Kiba said amid his laughing fit.

“I’m glad you like it.” (Name) replied, unable to contain her giggle. His laughter was contagious.

“I haven’t laughed that hard in a while.” Kiba set the cup down on his desk once he settled down before he turned to face (Name). “I really needed that. Thank you.”

“Hey, like I said, it’s just a little something to show my appreciation.” (Name) said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“If I had known you had gotten me something, I would’ve went out and got something for you too.”

“It was a spur of the moment idea, so don’t worry about it. You don’t have to give me anything in return.”

“And what if I said I wanted to?”

“What?”

(Name) froze like a deer in headlights as Kiba suddenly took a step closer to her, his hand now resting on the side of her face. He slowly leaned his head forward towards her own, their breaths now mingling with one another’s. (Name)’s eyes briefly fell on Kiba’s lips, slowly licking her bottom lip at the mere thought of having his lips against her own. (Name) ignored the sound of her heart beating in her ears as Kiba slowly leaned his head forward towards hers.

“Hate to interrupt, but I could use a little help here!” a female voice shouted from behind the closed door.

(Name) and Kiba abruptly jumped back from each other before they turned to see a woman with dark brown hair. She had the same red triangular shaped marks that Kiba had on his cheeks and was carrying what appeared to be a pretty heavy box.

“Hana! Lemme help you with that!” Kiba rushed to open the door before he took the box from Hana’s arms and placing it on the floor beside his desk.

“I would hope so. This is your package after all, and I was nice enough to bring it to you since you were telling me how busy you’ve been at the animal shelter. I can see you were quite busy.”

“Hey, lay off!” Kiba fumed, a hot blush donning his cheeks. “It’s not like I’ve been goofing off in here all day.”

(Name) could feel the tension in the room start to escalate as Kiba glared daggers at Hana. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot before she decided to speak up to ease the tension.

“I’ll just uh…see myself out.” (Name) said.

“Oh, where are my manners.” Hana turned her attention away from Kiba and held out a hand in greeting towards (Name) with a smile. “I’m Hana Inuzuka, Kiba’s older sister.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m (Name).” (Name) shook Hana’s hand.

“I figured you were.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, Kiba has been going on about you non-stop. I’m glad I get to meet the famous (Name) in person.”

_Really? Non-stop…_ (Name) glanced at Kiba who was looking both irritated and embarrassed and clearly trying to avoid looking her in the eye.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be other than here?” Kiba said, his face now as red as the marks on his face.

“All right, I know when I’ve overstayed my welcome.” Hana laughed. “Hope to see you again soon. In a… less compromising situation with my brother of course.”

“Yeah, same here.” (Name) laughed sheepishly with a wave of her hand as Hana walked out the room and closed the door.

“Sorry about that. Hana can be a little…” Kiba awkwardly trailed off.

“Straight forward?” (Name) finished.

“That’s one way to put it. Guess you could say it runs in the family.” Kiba rubbed the back of his neck and laughed under his breath.

A heavy silence settled over the room, the silence more palpable than the tension that was once in the room. (Name) chose to speak up again to break the silence.

“Well, I should probably get going. I’ve got more coding to do and I’m sure you’ve got a lot of work left to do today.” (Name) said, turning towards the door.

“Yeah…” Kiba reluctantly nodded.

(Name) turned the door knob and attempted to push the door only to find the door wouldn’t budge.

“Um, you gotta pull it open.” Kiba said with a small chuckle.

“R-Right!” (Name) forced a laugh, immediately wanting to kick herself before she pulled the door opened and shut it behind her.

One thing was for sure, (Name) was going to need a cold shower before she did any more work today.


	6. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A random encounter with a certain dog-loving and handsome brunette and his dog lead to a number of firsts and adventures for this reserved web designer.
> 
> Kiba Inuzuka x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in 1 day? This is rare for me. I'm on a roll!

Kiba paced back and forth through his living room, a cordless phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder. Akamaru and Akemaru sat on the floor, both concerned for Kiba as they could sense his irritation growing.

“C’mon, pick up already.” Kiba whispered under his breath.

Much to Kiba’s disappointment, the call went to voicemail after three rings.

_You have reached the voicemail box of…(Name) (Surname). Please leave a message after the beep._ The automated phone system spoke.

“Why do we keep missing each other?” Kiba sighed in irritation and hung up the phone before his body slumped onto the couch.

It had been two weeks since (Name) visited Kiba at the animal shelter and since that time, they had both been incredibly busy with work. They kept in touch with phone calls, but over the last few days, they were playing phone tag and kept missing each other and Kiba was growing increasingly frustrated. Kiba had become accustomed to hearing (Name)’s voice or seeing her smiling face when she passionately talked about her projects to the point that not seeing or hearing her for several days at a time felt strange. It felt like there was something missing.

“Damn, I’ve really got it bad. Don’t I?” Kiba ran a hand through his hair and laughed humorlessly.

Akamaru and Akemaru both cocked their heads to the side but barked in reply as if to say ‘yes’.

“You know what, enough of this phone tag crap. It’s time I pay her a visit. Akamaru, you’re in charge until I get back, got it?”

Akemaru whined in protest at Kiba’s words.

Kiba chuckled and squatted down to Akemaru’s level and scratched him under his chin. “Hey, I won’t be gone long. I just need to check in with (Name) and see how she’s doin’.”

****

[-]

The sounds of typing on a keyboard echoed through (Name)’s living room, her eyes mindlessly scanning over HTML code she had been working on for a client. The deadline for the project had suddenly been moved up and she was currently hauling ass trying to finish writing up the codes and remove any potential errors.

“Damn it…” (Name) cursed as an error message popped up on her computer screen.

Her shoulders hunched forward, her irritation slowly building up after seeing the same error message appear for the umpteenth time today when she tried to run the code.

“If this message pops up one more time…” (Name) grumbled under her breath.

Before she could finish her sentence, the sound of the doorbell pulled her from her thoughts. She stood up from her spot on the couch and answered the door. When she saw that it was Kiba standing in front of her door, she couldn’t contain her surprise.

“Kiba, what’re you doing here?”

“I uh…just thought I’d check in and see how you were doing. You weren’t answering your phone when I called.” Kiba rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward fashion, a blush dusting his cheeks.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” (Name) apologized. “I’ve been so wrapped up in my work today I meant to call you back but the time got away from me.”

“It’s okay. I hadn’t seen you in a while so…”

“Aw, did you miss me?” (Name) said with a teasing smile.

“Yeah, I did actually.” Kiba said with sincerity.

Kiba watched the shock register on (Name)’s face before a smile graced his lips. Hearing Kiba speak with an earnest tone instead of his usual playful, teasing tone took her off guard, but she knew she would be lying if she said she didn’t like this side of him.

“I…I missed you too, Kiba.” (Name) admitted with a shy smile.

“Yeah?”

(Name) nodded in reply. Kiba stayed silent for a moment, wracking his brain for a response but he found himself coming up short. For once, Kiba couldn’t think of a comeback or a flirty comment, so he decided to change the subject to move the conversation along without making things too awkward.

“Well, uh…I don’t want to keep you from your work. I’ll let you get back to it.” Kiba began to turn around and walk away but stopped when (Name) suddenly grabbed his hand and spoke up.

“You don’t have to go.” (Name) quickly withdrew her hand once she realized what she had done. “I’m not making much headway and honestly I could use a little break.”

“What’d you have in mind?”

“How about the arcade?”

“Sure, I could go for some mindless entertainment.”

“Okay. Let me just grab my purse and shut my computer off.”

(Name) ran back inside the house before shut her computer off once she saved her progress then grabbed her purse off the counter and locked up.

“Got everything?” Kiba asked.

“Yeah,” (Name) nodded. “Let’s go.”

As the two began to make their way to the arcade, Kiba suddenly felt something warm slip into his hand. Kiba looked down to see that (Name) had grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. He smiled wordlessly before giving her hand a gentle squeeze, enjoying the warmth he received from it.


	7. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A random encounter with a certain dog-loving and handsome brunette and his dog lead to a number of firsts and adventures for this reserved web designer. Kiba Inuzuka x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in less than a week's time. It's so rare for me to have this much motivation, much less write this much fanfiction in such a short amount of time. I hope you all enjoy this piece.

(Name) stood in front of the Inuzuka compound, swallowing the lump in her throat as her mind wandered how tonight’s events would play out. Kiba had been coerced by his mother, Tsume Inuzuka, to invite (Name) over her house for dinner so she could finally meet the special woman that was in her son’s life.

_Don’t be nervous. You’re just meeting Kiba’s family so they can get to know you. No pressure._ (Name) took a deep breath before she slowly exhaled and rang the doorbell.

Much to her relief, Hana was the one who answered the door. “(Name), come in. My mom’s in the backyard with the dogs and Kiba’s in his old bedroom getting changed. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Thank you,” (Name) held out a bottle of sake. “I brought some alcohol.”

“All right, now it’s a party.” Hana laughed before she took the bottle and set it on the kitchen.

“I’m a firm believer that sake goes with pretty much any occasion.”

“That’s something I can get behind.”

(Name) sat down on the couch in the living room and waited for Kiba and Tsume to join them. Her eyes briefly wandered around the room, taking note of the family photos of the Inuzuka clan and their ninken partners. Some of the pictures consisted of a young Kiba making funny faces at the camera and his mom in the background yelling at him, most likely scolding him for not smiling for the camera. There were other pictures of Kiba scattered about with his teammates, sensei, and his former classmates from his academy days.

“Kiba looks so cute in these photos.” (Name) gushed.

“Yeah, I was cute, wasn’t I?” Kiba piped up behind her.

“Hey you,” (Name) greeted Kiba, leaning her head against his body as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Kiba gently brushed his nose against the side of her neck, slowly inhaling her scent. (Name)’s body involuntarily shivered from the contact.

“Hey yourself.” Kiba said with a small smirk, his fangs glistening in the light. “Damn, you smell good.”

“Hey you two, don’t let mom catch you doing that or she’ll have a fit.” Hana warned.

“Yeah, yeah…” Kiba said with a drawl before he withdrew his arms from (Name) and plopped down on the couch.

“So what’s been going on, (Name)? And how is Hikari doing?” Hana asked.

“Well, work has been keeping me busy so that’s nothing new. Hikari for the most part has been well-behaved and has pretty much adjusted to living with me. All those tips Kiba gave me to help her adjust really helped.”

“Is that my future daughter-in-law I hear in there?” a booming voice joined the conversation.

“C’mon, Ma, seriously?” Kiba buried his face in his hands, ignoring the hot blush that bloomed across his face and the tips of his ears.

_At least I don’t have to suffer through the embarrassment alone._ (Name) ignored the blush that also rose to her cheeks.

“Oh hush,” Tsume rolled her eyes before she at (Name) and grinned.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” (Name) returned the grin with a cordial smile of her own.

(Name) held out her hand to Tsume’s assuming she would shake it. Instead, Tsume pulled (Name) in a warm yet tight embrace before she took a step back. The resemblance between Tsume and Kiba was obvious. Her hair was brown and unruly, just like Kiba's and she also had the same red triangular shaped marks on her cheeks.

“Likewise, you can call me Tsume. Now that I get a good look at you, I can see why my son likes you. He sure knows how to pick em.” Tsume laughed.

“Ma!”

****

**[-]**

At the start of the meal, the conversation involved discussions centered on (Name)’s life prior to her arrival in Konohagakure and what it was like growing up in Kumogakure. Once the bottle of sake was opened and Tsume and Hana had a few shots in them, the conversation was now focused on embarrassing stories about Kiba growing up, much to his disdain.

“It wasn’t that funny.” Kiba grumbled under his breath.

“Like hell it wasn’t!” Hana laughed. “When you told me you lost the Chunnin Exams for the first time because the Seventh Hokage farted in your face, I just about lost it.”

“To this day, I still can’t believe that happened.” Tsume huffed before she downed another shot of sake.

(Name) chose to quietly observe and watch the chaos unfold rather than contribute to their conversation. Thankfully, Tsume and Hana didn’t seem to mind or even notice.

“Enough already!” Kiba’s hand curled into a tight fist before he slammed it against the table. “Can we please talk about something else?”

“Don't be like that. It’s all in good fun.” Tsume reassured slapping Kiba on the back, albeit a little harder than she intended.

“Yeah, at my expense…” Kiba grumbled, rubbing his back.

“Looks like we’re out of sake.” Hana picked up the empty bottle of sake.

“(Name) and I will go pick some more up.” Kiba stood up from the table.

“While you’re at it, would you mind getting me some beef jerky?” Hana asked.

“All right. C’mon, (Name).” Kiba beckoned her to follow him before he grabbed his coat from the coat closet and slung it over his shoulder.

“Okay…” (Name) stood up from the table and pushed her chair in, following behind Kiba.

**[-]**

Kiba and (Name) walked out of the Inuzuka compound together before they made their way down the rocky pathway, the street lights above them illuminating their way.

“Man, I thought I was gonna die of humiliation back there.” Kiba said. “I appreciate you not joining in on their fun.”

“As entertaining as it was to hear your childhood stories, it didn’t feel right joining in to make fun of you.” (Name) pointed out. “But I gotta admit, your family is pretty lively.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Kiba snorted under his breath. “Put some alcohol in them and they’re ten times worse than they normally are. I love them like hell and I’d do anything for em’, but damn, they seriously get on my nerves.”

“Isn’t that part of a family’s job description: to get on your nerves?”

“Yeah, you’ve got that right.”

(Name) stopped walking for a second when she suddenly felt a chill go down her spine when she felt the evening breeze brush against her arms.

“What’s the matter?” Kiba frowned.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” (Name) reassured. “Just felt a small chill.”

“Geez, you could’ve told me earlier.” Kiba unzipped his parka before gently placing it over her form and pulled the hood over her head. “Is that better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” (Name) hugged the parka close to her body before she stuck her arms through each sleeve.

“Ya know, my parka doesn’t look half bad on you.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, it’s not just how it looks either. The way your natural scent mixes with mine when you wear my parka, it’s…hypnotic. It’s driving me crazy. I don’t know how else to explain it.”

As (Name)’s scent filled his nose, Kiba found himself wanting more. He wanted them to get closer. To his surprise, (Name) placed her arms behind Kiba’s neck, her fingers gently kneading through his hair.

“You don’t have to.”

As her (color) eyes stared back into Kiba’s sharp black ones, it felt as if time had stopped for them. (Name)’s eyes instinctively fluttered closed as she felt Kiba’s face inch closer until she felt a soft, warm sensation against her lips. (Name)’s knees started to buckle at the sensation of his lips that it damn near shook her to her core. The taste of him forced her mind to go blank and zero in on the sensation of his tongue gently brushing against her bottom lip. (Name) slowly broke the kiss before she released a shaky breath.

“K-Kiba…” (Name) said, her cheeks aflame.

“Open your mouth.” Kiba whispered huskily.

(Name) obliged and titled her head to a more comfortable position as if it was instinct. Kiba eagerly brushed his tongue along her bottom lip again before delving into her mouth. As their tongues moved together in what felt like a synchronized dance, their surroundings seemed to fade away as they found themselves lost in each other and the connection they shared. When the two finally broke away, Kiba reached up with one hand to brush his thumb across her swollen lips.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks.” Kiba said breathlessly.

“After a kiss like that, I think it was well worth the wait.” (Name) said with a small laugh.

At that moment, (Name) had felt as if everything that had led up to that moment…was kismet.


	8. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random encounter with a certain dog-loving and handsome brunette and his dog lead to a number of firsts and adventures for this reserved web designer.
> 
> Kiba Inuzuka x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a different direction than I originally wrote, but I'm pretty happy with what I've come up with so far. Only 2 more chapters left!

_This is nice._ (Name) smiled to herself as she enjoyed the feeling of Kiba’s body heat against her back as he spooned her on his living room couch.

While Kiba and (Name) cuddled on the couch, Akamaru and Akemaru slept soundly on the floor beside them. She snuggled further into Kiba’s body, the lower half of her body unconsciously pushing up against his own. It wasn’t long before she felt something hard against her lower back that caused her to abruptly sit up from her spot on the couch, her cheeks now aflame.

“I…I gotta go to the bathroom!" (Name) said before she headed straight for the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

A few weeks had passed since the big dinner fiasco at the Inuzuka household and sharing their first kiss. Since then, (Name) found herself at the mercy of Kiba whenever he touched, held, or kissed her. Kiba was by no means shy when it came to showing his affection in the physical sense. Whether it was in public or in private, Kiba enjoyed expressing how much he cared for (Name) through touch. While the two had not yet slept together, (Name) knew that if things continued to escalate any further, it wouldn’t be long before they did.

_Are we moving too fast? We’ve only been going out for a few weeks._ (Name) stared at herself in the mirror before she splashed some cold water on her face to cool herself down.

(Name) was no stranger to sex, but she wasn’t sure if she was quite ready to have sex with Kiba. Her mind made up, (Name) dried her face off and made her way back into the living room to see a concerned Kiba sitting on the couch.

“You okay?” Kiba asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” (Name) nodded with a reassuring smile. “I think I should probably head home.”

Hearing those words caused Kiba to stand up from the couch.

“It’s getting pretty late. Why not stay here tonight?” Kiba offered.

“That’s okay. I don’t want to put you out.” (Name) shook her head.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t be putting me out. But if you don’t want to— “

“No, it’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just…”

Kiba stayed silent as he watched (Name) struggle to put her thoughts into words. Thankfully, Kiba seemed to understand the gist of what she was trying to say.

“Listen, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I don’t want you to feel like you need to force yourself to do anything on my account. What you want out of this relationship matters too.” Kiba said, taking her hands into his own.

“It’s like you read my mind.” (Name) smiled at Kiba’s words, giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

Kiba smiled back at her before he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft, yet tender kiss. (Name) sighed softly, relishing the feeling of Kiba’s lips against her own before she pulled away.

“So, what gave it away?” (Name) asked.

“Well, watching you run out of the living room like a bat out of hell was pretty much a dead giveaway.” Kiba laughed.

“Shut up,” (Name) lightly punched Kiba in the arm. “I just panicked, okay? Anyway, if I’m staying here tonight, I don’t have anything to sleep in. You got something I can wear?”

“Yeah, as long as you don’t mind sleeping in boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt.”

“If that’s not the epitome of comfort, then I don’t know what is.”

****

**[-]**

(Name) admired herself in the free-standing mirror in Kiba’s room, wearing one of his old t-shirts with black boxer shorts.

“I can work with this.” (Name) nodded in approval.

“Looks good on you.” Kiba came behind (Name) and wrapped his arms around her neck, taking in her scent.

(Name) closed her eyes and exhaled softly as Kiba nuzzled her neck before pressing a soft kiss against her temple.

“C’mon, let’s head to bed.” Kiba urged before leading her over to his bed by the hand.

(Name) settled underneath the covers with Kiba, his back now facing her. She wrapped her top arm around Kiba’s waist, her chest pressed firmly against his back.

“Switching things up, are we?” Kiba looked at her from over his shoulder with a teasing smile.

“Yeah, hope you don’t mind being my little spoon tonight.” (Name) said with a wink.

While (Name) had doubts about when was the right time to consummate their relationship, one thing she knew for sure was that she was happy with the way things were now.


	9. One Step Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A random encounter with a certain dog-loving and handsome brunette and his dog lead to a number of firsts and adventures for this reserved web designer.
> 
> Kiba Inuzuka x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter left after this! Hope you all have enjoy the story so far. <3

Six months. A total of six months had passed since Kiba and (Name) started dating. Within that six months, the two had reached a new phase in their relationship and had learned to accept each other’s strengths and weaknesses. (Name) also found herself spending less time at her own apartment and more time at Kiba’s place. It had gotten to a point where (Name) had to get her own toothbrush and keep some spare clothes at his house. It wasn’t until Kiba brought it up over breakfast at his place had she considered to rethink their living arrangement.

“How would you feel about moving in with me?” Kiba asked before he took a bite of his toast.

(Name) looked at Kiba taken aback for a moment, searching his face for any hint of its usual playfulness. Kiba felt his face start to grow hot, suddenly feeling awkward under (Name)’s intense gaze.

“Do you have to stare at me like that?” Kiba averted his gaze.

“Sorry, I was just trying to make sure you were serious.” (Name) said with a sheepish smile.

“Why wouldn’t I be? You have a spare key to my place so you practically live here. You have your own designated workspace here for crying out loud.”

“Technically, I don’t have a designated work space here. I usually switch between the kitchen table and the living room when I work at your place.”

“Look, my point is, what do you think?”

(Name) went quiet, her hand resting underneath her chin in thought before she voiced her thoughts.

“Well, I’m not against the idea of us living together, and financially speaking it’s a good idea because that means less living expenses for me,” (Name) pointed out. “But wouldn’t this place feel a little cramped if I moved in?”

“My apartment is bigger than yours.” Kiba retorted.

“True, but you forget I’ve also got furniture at my place that I would have to somehow fit into this one bedroom apartment. Not to mention we’d have to make room for my dog, Hikari, too.”

“…good point.”

Once the conversation died down, (Name) and Kiba spent the remainder of their morning eating their breakfast in silence. After some time, (Name) finished her meal and stood up from the table to wash her dishes in the sink.

“Listen, I gotta head back to my place and restock up on groceries, and clean it up a bit,” (Name) said, looking at Kiba over her shoulder. “But I’ll be back over in a few hours. So, try not to have too much fun on your day off without me.”

“No promises.”

**[-]**

While (Name) was back home cleaning up her apartment and restocking up on food, Kiba was spending the remainder of his morning watching TV on the couch. Akamaru and Akemaru sat on the couch beside him, their attention focused on the screen. While the dogs’ attention was focused on the TV, Kiba’s mind was somewhere else.

_I suppose this place is too small for the two of us._ Kiba thought before he propped his feet on the coffee table.

As much as Kiba hated to admit it, he knew if he and (Name) wanted to move in together, they couldn’t stay at their current apartments.

“How would you guys feel about living someplace else? A bigger place than this one with (Name) and Hikari?”

Akamaru and Akemaru looked at each other before they both barked in unison.

“Guess it’s settled. Now all we gotta do is get (Name) and Hikari on board. Question is, how?”

**[-]**

“Kiba, I’m baaack!” (Name) kicked her shoes off at the door before locking the door behind her.

As (Name) made her way into the living room, she discovered the furniture had been rearranged to make room for something else: a spacious work desk with multiple drawers. Above the work desk was a small shelf filled to the brim with reference books about HTML coding, a desk lamp, and a revolver chair.

“W-What’s all this?” (Name) said aloud, completely dumbfounded.

“This right here is your official designated workspace,” Kiba said as he entered the living room. “At least while you’re hanging out here.”

“Kiba I don’t…I don’t know what to say,” (Name) was at a loss for words. “Other than thank you. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

“I wanted to.” Kiba reassured. “I wanted to get you something that shows that this is your place too. I realize that my place isn’t big enough for two people with three dogs, but I was thinking that maybe we could start looking at a new place together. A place that’s not only big enough for the five of us, but a new place that we can both call our own. So, what do you think?”

(Name) stood there silently, her hands cupped around her mouth in disbelief. There weren’t enough words to express how grateful she felt at that moment. So, she let her body do the talking. She pulled Kiba’s body forward and pressed her lips against his in a heated kiss, her hands eagerly weaving through his hair. A deep, guttural growl escaped his throat before his hands traveled down to her waist and pulled her body flush against his. (Name) abruptly broke the kiss to catch her breath for a moment, pressing her forehead against his.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Kiba said with a chuckle.

“Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!” (Name) nodded her head fervently. “I’d love to take that next step with you, Kiba.”

“I’m glad you feel the same way.”

“Not only that…”

Kiba suddenly found his back to the wall as (Name) pushed his body backward, her hand moving down between his legs to gently stroke his shaft hidden underneath his pants. Kiba felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from the sudden sensation of her hands against him. A low moan escaped his lips, relishing this newfound feeling and tilted his head back towards the ceiling.

“F-Fuck, (Name),” Kiba released a shaky breath, his desire for her touch quickly growing. 

“I want to take this next step with you. Now.” (Name) whispered in his ear.


End file.
